Zootopia: Rebirth
by pvzbronygod
Summary: When a human named Ben dies in an untimely manner, he is offered a second chance. With only his plushie of Judy Hopps, he must find new friends and a new family in Zootopia, all of them connected by a thread of destiny. What new adventures and challenges await them? Alt timeline from my other fanfics. No Jakob or Amanda. Featuring OCxJudy (WildeHopps not canon in this fanfic)
1. A Second Chance

Ben was just an average kid, that no one understands! Mom and Dad and Maddy always giving him commands! His friends weren't really helping him much with his inner demons. An autistic 19-year-old who couldn't get through college, Ben was falling into a depression. His parents had taken away his computer and video games from him. The one luxury that he had left in his possession was a Judy Hopps plushie. One day, some bullies were making fun of him, and his friends weren't there because they were in college. "Hey, Mason, look. It's the retard.", Chase snickered. "I know. Stupid moron can't even get through college.", Mason, Chase's younger brother, laughed. Ben finally had had enough of this. He started screaming, picked up a rock, and threw it. The rock ricocheted off of the ground, and somehow got itself stuck in a part of the car. The car quickly exploded, killing Ben in the blast. The next thing he knew, he was standing in space, the cosmos dancing around him. A blue humanoid being shimmered into Ben's view.

"Greetings. I am Astral. I am in charge of those who have had troubled lives and died before they got to experience true happiness.", the creature said. "So… you're like… an angel?", Ben asked. Astral nodded. "What kind of world do you want to be reincarnated into?", Astral asked. Ben thought about that for a moment. "Zootopia.", he finally decided. The next thing he knew, he was lying face down in dirt. "Where am I?", Ben asked in a daze. Ben looked around, and saw lots of bunnies. "It's a shame that Judy and Nick are leaving on the train.", he heard one bunny say. He saw something on the ground, and picked it up. It was a driver's license belonging to Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde's credit card. "Crap, they definitely need those!", Ben exclaimed. He picked up his Judy Hopps plushie and started sprinting towards the train. He threw a wad of cash at the train ticket vendor before jumping aboard. He was lucky; he had got on moments before the train left the station. Judy and Nick were talking.

"Hey, Carrots. Do you have my credit card?", Nick asked. "Uh…", Judy stammered. "I think your wallet's missing.", Nick noted. "Oh, yiff!", Judy swore. "I'll go ask around on the train, see if anyone has it.", Judy said as she stood up. Ben was walking around, trying to find the owners. Someone grabbed his Judy plushie. "Hey!", Ben protested. "Aww, lookit the wittle baby. Maybe I should tear it up, uh-huh-huh-huh?", the thieving tiger teased. "Give it back!", Ben yelled.

"You heard him! Give him his toy back.", a voice rang out. "S-sorry, Officer Hopps.", the tiger apologized, before giving Ben the plushie back. "Thank you, Officer Hopps.", Ben said. Judy took his appearance in. "Are you… a human?", Judy asked in shock. "Wait, how do you know what a human is?", Ben quizzed her. "Um… yeah… there are animals that like to shave themselves and stuff like that… they're called 'smoothies'.", Judy explained, as Ben followed her to Nick. Ben shuddered. "God, that sounds creepy. I prefer the 'furry' community from my world.", Ben groaned. "Woah, an actual live human!", Nick commented, when Judy introduced Ben to Nick. "Oh! Right! I found these on the ground in Bunnyburrow.", Ben remembered, pulling out Nick's credit card and Judy's wallet.

"Oh, thank you so much! Hey, can I ask you a favor?", Nick asked. "I have traveled through time and space to become your friend, Nick and Judy. Tell me.", Ben solemnly said. "Touch me.", Nick responded. Ben was confused. "I want to know how a hairless creature feels like.", Nick quickly told the human. "Oh… thank goodness! I thought that you wanted to get dirty.", Ben sighed in relief. "Oh, god, no! We just met, and I'm not gay!", Nick sputtered. Ben put a hand on Nick's head. "Ohhh… that feels good…", Nick grinned. Ben started scratching Nick's chin. Nick's tongue lolled out. "Carrots, you gotta try this.", Nick said. Ben booped Judy on the nose, and Judy was entranced. She hugged Ben's hands, blushing a little.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

I've been thinking a lot about death recently, and I decided that writing a piece in which my character died and got sent to Zootopia would be a good theraputic technique. Don't worry, I won't kill myself. I am _way_ too chicken to do that. But anyways... Alex Moon won't be appearing in this fanfiction, but the other OCs will, excluding Matt, Ethan, Jason, and Amanda. I may put this as my primary focus, but chapters will be churning out more slowly, since I lost my chromebook's google drive access at school for no good damm reason. This WILL be slightly more mature than my previous fics.

EDIT 1/27/17: Alex Moon IS going to appear in this. He won't play as big of a role in this one, though, because Ben is the main protagonist in this story. Also, since this is an alternate timeline, Alex never became the victim of a savage Gideon Gray, and has never met Judy or Nick before. Plus, we'll finally get to see Alex's biological family!

EDIT 2/19/17: Ethan has debuted in chapter 11 and Matt is slated to appear in an upcoming chapter! Plus, I'll be writing holiday chapters, too! Put your suggestions for holiday specials in the reviews or PM me about them! This is PVZBrony, signing off!


	2. Dr Iris's Transmogrification Machine

"Now arriving at Zootopia Central Station.", the conductor's voice blared over the loudspeakers. "So… what now?", Ben finally asked, after a few moments of awkward silence. "Well, we can't let a human roam around the streets of, well, pretty much anywhere really, unsupervised…", Judy said. "Really?", Ben skeptically responded. "Oh my god! A real life human! I wanna f*** it!", someone squealed. "Sorry, but it's just a guy in a costume.", Nick told the animal. "Awww…", the animal groaned. "See what I mean? Those smoothies are everywhere!", Judy urgently said. "How do we avoid them?", Ben nervously asked. "Get in the car. Lie down, keep your head out of the window.", Nick ordered. Ben complied. The two partners took him to the ZPD. Once they were inside, Ben was able to come out. "Well, I think it's time we revisit an old friend of ours.", Bogo said. Nick gulped.

"You don't mean-", Nick began. "Yes, Wilde. We're going to pay a trip to Dr. Iris.", Bogo curtly said. "Dr. Iris?", Ben asked in wonder. "Yes. She's developed several technologies that we've tried to use, most of which… turned out rather badly.", Bogo sighed. "Uurgh… remember when we swapped bodies?", Judy asked. Nick shuddered. "Worst experience of my life.", Nick groaned. "You go and explain the situation to her. I'm very busy. Here, take this.", Bogo said, handing them a body bag. "I've always wanted to say this…", Nick grinned.

"What?", Ben asked. "NEBBY, GET IN THE BAG!", Nick yelled. Ben laid down in the bag, and Bogo zipped it up. They then drove to the Zootopia University, where they brought Ben to Dr. Iris's basement. Ben climbed out of the bag. "Why, hello there, newcomer. I am Dr. Melissa Iris, but you can call me Dr. Iris.", the skunk greeted him. The skunk was unique in that she had fur with all the colors of the rainbow. "Wow… you look amazing.", Ben complimented the professor. "Why, thank you. So what brings you here? A human being brought to my labs by the ZPD isn't something that I've ever encountered before.", Dr. Iris said.

"Er, yes, Melissa. We need a transmogrifier for this young man. You know, to protect him from the smoothies.", Nick interrupted. "Ah, I see. Well, while I look around for what you're looking for, my daughter Blossom can show Ben around.", Dr. Iris responded. Another skunk, this time in ordinary black and white fur, popped up. "Hi! I'm Blossom, Blossom Stenchington. Dr. Iris is my adoptive mom.", Blossom introduced herself. "I'm Ben. I have traveled through time and space to come to Zootopia!", Ben announced. Blossom showed Ben a lot of Dr. Iris's inventions. Finally, Dr. Iris was ready for Ben. "Here we have my Transmogrifier 2000!", Dr. Iris proudly said.

"Okay…. How does it work?", Ben asked. "Well, it's simple. You select the options that you want for the animal form you want to take on, then it gets printed onto this DNA card.", Dr. Iris began.

Ben started choosing what he wanted his animal form to look like, then the card printed out. "Now what?", Ben responded. "Now, put on this bracelet, and scan the card into it!", Dr. Iris said. Ben hit select on the bracelet, and transformed into a green-furred wolf. "I look sweet! I dub this new form… 'Emerald'.", Ben exclaimed. "It'll be hard to pass off your green fur, though.", Judy said. "Eh, I'll say it's a fur condition.", Ben decided.

"That transmogrifier will last for four hours, then it needs charging for about an hour.", Dr. Iris told him. Ben nodded. "I think you should live with us for a little, until you can get a job.", Blossom anxiously responded. "I wanted to stay with Judy…", Ben pouted. "Sorry, but my apartment bed is too small for both of us.", Judy replied. She then turned to Blossom. "Are you sure about this? I mean, it doesn't feel right, him not being human…", Judy worried. "It'll be fine, Carrots. Remember, it's only temporary.", Nick reassured her. Judy sighed. "Okay, but I still don't like it.", Judy sighed. "We'll share a room, and a bunk bed. You can take the top bunk; I'll take bottom.", Blossom said. Ben settled in for his first night in Zootopia.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, and Dr. Iris are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	3. A Tiny Problem or a Huge Problem?

Judy was talking to Bogo over the police radio. "Hopps, Melissa has a shrinking police suit that we'd like you to try out.", Bogo said. Judy groaned. "I don't like this. Need I remind you of the body-swapping experience?", Nick pointedly asked. "She's assured us that it's safe.", Bogo grunted. Judy headed over to her lab, and tried it on. It fit perfectly! She wore it with her on her patrols for that day. Then, she was getting shot at on her lunch hour! Realizing that the projectiles were Night Howler serum capsules, she hit the button on the shrink suit. Instantly, the world started getting larger. Either that, or… she was getting _smaller_! "Pellets!", Judy swore. The earth was shaking! A huge white thing picked her up!

"Hey, put me down!", Judy yelled. " _Judy?_ ", a voice asked. Slowly, Judy realized that her archnemisis was holding her life in her paws. "Bellwether!", Judy snarled. "Are you alright?", Bellwether asked. Judy was shocked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Other than the fact that _I'm_ _the_ _size_ _of_ _a_ _MOUSE, THANKS TO YOU!_ ", Judy shrieked. "I didn't fire those Night Howlers at you!", Bellwether protested. "You weren't?", Judy asked in amazement. "No! You might not know this-", at this point, Bellwether lowered her voice, "-but I'm actually part of a secret anti-Night Howler organization.", Bellwether said. "I guess I have to trust you. Here, can you call a phone number?", Judy sighed, giving in reluctantly. Bellwether didn't have her cell phone on her, so she had Judy give her directions to Dr. Iris's office.

"May I?", Judy quickly asked. Bellwether nodded, and put her paw close enough that Judy could ring the doorbell. Ben was quick to answer; he was in his Emerald wolf form. "Hello- _Bellwether_!", Ben hissed. Ben extended his claws. "What do you want?", Ben asked. Bellwether put Judy on the table. Ben gasped in shock. Quickly, he was overtaken by anger. He started shaking Bellwether. "What the hell did you do to her? Tell me, or I'll…", Ben couldn't finish his sentence. "Ben, stop! She saved my life! I would have been a grease spot on the ground if she wasn't there!", Judy scolded Ben. Ben turned pale. "Sorry. I shouldn't be blaming you right away for her state. It's just that...I thought you two were kind of like archenemies.", Ben hoarsely said. "We were.", Judy admitted. "Is she ever going to be normal-sized again?", Ben whimpered. "I don't know.", Bellwether sadly said, taking his paw in her paw. Eventually, Dr. Iris got back.

"Did you try hitting the button again?", Dr. Iris worriedly asked. "No.", Judy sheepishly revealed. She tried out Dr. Iris's instructions, and grew back to full size. Ben clapped for her. "I thought Nick was your boyfriend.", Bellwether said to Judy. "Oh, Ben? We're j-just friends.", Judy stammered. "I can't thank you enough for saving Judy.", Ben thanked Bellwether. "I'm not a complete jerk anymore.", Bellwether said. "Say, do you know where I can get a job?", Ben asked. "No, but I know where to look! Come with me!", Bellwether happily said, motioning for the human turned wolf to follow her. Ben was about to ask Judy if it were okay, then he shrugged. _Oh,_ _what_ _the_ _hell_. _If_ _she_ _saved_ _Judy_ , _she_ _can't_ _be_ _evil_ , Ben thought. He followed her.

"Being evil has repercussions. Less animals trust you; I wouldn't trust me, either. I've hurt so many innocent lives…", Bellwether sighed. "Bellwether, it's okay. I'm here for you now.", Ben said, putting his paw on her shoulder. "Call me Dawn.", the sheep insisted. "Here's where I work.", Dawn said. "You work at the newspaper?", Ben asked. Dawn nodded. They scanned the advertisements, but didn't find anything. "That's a shame. I really thought we'd be able to find something.", Dawn sighed. "Nah, it's okay. If you're working in the advertising section, gimme a call if you find any job slots that I can apply for.", Ben told her. "Okay then. Ciao for now!", Dawn waved him goodbye.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Yeah, Dawn Bellwether will be a supporting character in this timeline. And just because Alex Moon won't be starring in this story doesn't mean that the other OCs that weren't created by me won't be appearing. Yeah! Annie Fox, Amenii, Nera, and co. are coming back in the next chapter, which is gonna begin a semi-crossover with _Sing_. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter; I may have mentioned that my Chromebook got blocked at school again, which limits my writing time. And my parents are really cracking down on my free time on the computer. Progress **will** be slower than my preferred usual pace, but hey, it's **better** **than** _**nothing**_. See you guys in the next chapter!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, and Dr. Iris are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


	4. A Singing Competition

Judy was driving through her patrol. Bogo texted her on her phone. "It better not be another one of Dr. Iris's inventions.", she sighed. What she saw took her completely by surprise. It was a flyer that told about a singing competition, with _$100,000_ as the prize money! "What's this for?", Judy texted Bogo. "You're going to enter this singing competition, and _win_ _us_ _that_ _money_!", Bogo texted back. "Why me, though, sir?", Judy replied. "Because you're a girl.", Bogo texted. Judy sighed.

* * *

Annie was sitting at her desk inside the bank. It was extremely windy out that day. All of a sudden, the doors of the bank flew open, and the wind carried a paper through the doors. As if it were fate, the paper sailed through the air, finally landing on top of Annie's head, covering her eyes. "Hey!", Annie said, startled. She plucked the paper off of her head. "If this is some sort of joke, it isn't funny-", Annie began, before seeing the $100,000 on the sheet. "What was that, dearie?", an older staff member asked. "N-nothing!", Annie quickly said, stuffing the paper in her coat pocket. She immediately got out her phone, and called her hopeful future boyfriend. "Nicky? It's me, Annie.", Annie said. "Hey, Annie! Haven't heard from you in a while! What's going on?", Nick asked. "I know you're good at singing, Nicky. And I just found a flyer for a singing competition! The prize is _one_ _hundred_ _thousand_ _dollars_!", Annie said, lowering her voice. She could hear Nick spitting out some sort of liquid, presumably his coffee. "No way! We gotta enter as a duet!", Nick exclaimed. "See you at break!", Annie told him.

* * *

Leah was listening to 'Try Everything' by Gazelle on her iPod with her brother Wayne, who was cleaning his harmonica. Ricky, her wolf friend, that she saw as a little brother, was interestedly reading a book on shamisen. The wind flared up again, and sent a paper airplane soaring through the streets, eventually embedding itself in Ricky's eyebrow. "OW!", Ricky yelled. He plucked the paper from his fur, and unfolded it. "Oops, sorry! I'm Ben. I think you might want to look at that.", Ben introduced himself. Ricky skeptically unfolded the paper airplane, and was shocked at the contents. "ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND? Impossible!", Ricky gasped. He then looked at Ben. "Why are you giving me this?", he asked suspiciously. "Because. I don't feel like competing.", Ben responded.

* * *

It was finally time for Annie and Nick to audition. "Ready, Nick?", Annie asked. "As ready as I'll ever be.", Nick sighed.

Song: What Does The Fox Say?

Dog goes "woof"  
Cat goes "meow"  
Bird goes "tweet"  
And mouse goes "squeek"  
Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the fox say?

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"  
What the fox say?

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"  
What the fox say?

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"  
What the fox say?

"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"  
What the fox say?

Big blue eyes  
Pointy nose  
Chasing mice  
And digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still

Your fur is red  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet  
A friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?

What does the fox say?

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"  
What the fox say?

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"  
What the fox say?

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"  
What the fox say?

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"  
What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?

You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?  
(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)  
Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)  
I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!  
(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)

* * *

"Wow, you look a lot like Judy Hopps, miss. What's your name?", Buster Moon, the koala, asked. "Amenii Oakwoods, sir.", Judy lied. "Okay, then. Take it away!", Buster said. Judy inhaled. She then started having a panic attack out of nowhere. "Is something wrong?", Buster asked. "I never have panic attacks!", Judy exclaimed. "It's okay, everyone gets stage fright at least once in the show biz.", Buster comforted her. "But Bogo wanted me to win the $100,000 prize!", Judy sighed. An albino wolf spat out his coffee. " _What_ _did_ _you_ _just_ _say_?", the albino wolf choked. "Oh, right! That's the prize money!", Buster fibbed.

Leah, Wayne, and Ricky came on. "Go, Leah!", Blossom cheered. The albino wolf, Alex Moon, Buster Moon's adopted son, turned to look at her, and it was love at first sight for him. The three did a instrumental/vocal, with Leah singing, Wayne playing the harmonica for the flute part, and Ricky playing his shamisen for the guitar part. When they were done, Buster was impressed. "You kids did great! The only problem is… you're a group. I can't really have groups in this show. Sorry, but you didn't make it.", Buster sighed, politely telling them they couldn't compete. Leah hugged him. "It's okay. At least I got to sing on stage.", Leah told the koala. Annie and Nick didn't make it, either. Judy and Nick tore off their disguises when Buster told everyone it was time to leave. "Bogo assigned us to guard the prize money.", Judy explained to Buster. Blossom dropped some papers on the way out of the theatre. Alex grabbed them, and took them to Blossom. "You dropped these! Wanna go out?", Alex blurted out embarrassedly. "Well, actually, we were going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza anyways with Annie and Leah's group to cheer them up. So sure! I'm Blossom Stenchington.", Blossom introduced herself. "I'm Alex Moon. Buster Moon's my dad.", Alex said.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez


	5. A Nighttime Job Opportunity

They walked into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A pink bear got them seats at a table. "Hiya! I'm Pizla, and I'm the waitress here. What can I get for you today?", Pizla asked. "Pizza, obviously!", Ben said. "Okay, order up!", Pizla yelled. "So, Alex. How did Buster become your dad?", Blossom asked the albino wolf. "It went like this…", Alex began.

* * *

 *****Flashback, 6 Years Ago*****

It was a cold, winter day out. Buster was cleaning up the entrance to the theater, when he heard a pup whining. He became very concerned for whatever was making the noise. So he decided to find the source. He was shocked when he found a young albino wolf shivering next to the ventilation. The wolf was too weak to notice him, and too heavy for him to pick up by himself, so he yelled for Mrs. Crawley. His reptilian assistant came. "Come on, Mrs. Crawley! _Lift_!", Buster grunted as they carried the wolf pup inside. Mrs. Crawley set the young pup by the fire. "Police? I've found a wolf pup that's nearly dead outside my theater.", Buster told the officer on the end of the line.

* * *

 *****Present Day*****

"Eventually, Buster adopted me, and I've lived with him ever since! The theater is my home.", Alex finished his story. "That's sad, but at least you had a happy ending!", Blossom thoughtfully said. Ben spied a 'HELP WANTED' poster. "Security guard needed to work the night shift, from 12AM to 6AM. $230 a week. Will take anyone To apply for the job, please talk to Freddy Fazbear.", the poster read. "Holy crap! I've got to apply! This could be my big break!", Ben exclaimed. Pizla came up to him.

"Are you going to apply for the job?", she happily asked. "Yup! I really need a job.", Ben told her. "Yes! I'll take you to meet my family! Freddy Fazbear's my brother!", Pizla squealed with glee. "This is Bonnie the bunny-", Pizla began. "Hey there! Freddy's my boyfriend.", Bonnie greeted him, playing a riff on his guitar. "-Chica the chicken-", Pizla continued. "Hi! We'll have lots of fun together.", Chica smiled warmly. "-Foxy the pirate fox and his sister Vixey-", Pizla said.

"Yarr! I be Foxy the pirate fox! Climb aboard, matey!", Foxy cheered. "And I'm the captain's second-in-command, Vixey.", Vixey said. "-we also have Goldie and Spring, my parents who live in the back room.", Pizla responded. Freddy came up, and took Ben to his office. "As you can probably guess, I'm Freddy Fazbear, the founder of this establishment here. I want to ask you a question, young man. Are you willing to put yourself in danger to guard this establishment? My family lives here, and dealing with them throughout the night can be quite a handful.", Freddy asked the human. Ben had turned off the transmogrifier when he had gotten to the back room, as a sign of trust.

"I'm sure of it. It can't be that bad, can it?", Ben replied. "You're hired!", Freddy grinned. "Really? Why?", Ben asked, unsure of himself. "Simple. You're the only applicant.", the brown bear told him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise that I won't let you down, Mr. Fazbear!", Ben promised. "Call me Freddy.", the restaurant owning bear insisted. Ben turned the transmogrifier back on, then went outside. "I got the job! Also… I'm a human.", Ben revealed. He showed off his true form. "Neat.", Alex grinned. "Well, I'd better head home and rest up.", Ben decided. "But it's only 4:30 PM!", Leah protested. "My shift starts at midnight.", Ben explained.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_


	6. The First Night On The Job

Ben went into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was in a new form, dubbed 'Citrine', which resembled Tails from _Sonic_. What was really cool was that he could actually fly with his tails! "You Ben?", Freddy groggily asked. Ben showed his human form as an answer. "I'm gonna go back to sleep with Bon Bon. G'night, stay safe, protect the pizzeria and my family.", Freddy instructed the human. "Hey, do you mind if I charge the transmogrifier? It only needs one hour to charge.", Ben requested. "Sure, just make sure you don't raise the power bill.", Freddy grunted. "Yes, sir!", Ben saluted the bear. Freddy tiredly smiled before heading to his room.

* * *

 *****1 AM*****

Ben began to hear a commotion coming from Pizla's room. "It sounds like… someone's having fun?!", Ben asked, talking to no one in particular. He checked the security cameras, but there weren't any for the living rooms. _Guess_ _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _check_ _it_ _myself_ , Ben decided. He grabbed his flashlight, and headed off for her room. He hesitated at the door, then opened it very slowly. He found a white wolf lying facedown on top of Pizla, who was also lying facedown. Both of them were nude. "Shit! Close the door!", the white wolf yelled. "Hey! No peeking!", Pizla yelled. Pizla grabbed a hammer and whacked Ben with it.

"Oh, gross! It's one of those 'smoothies'!", the white wolf shouted. "Stay back, I got this!", Pizla ordered. Ben started backing away. "Who are you?! Are you after the money?", Pizla demanded. "Um… sort of…", Ben stammered. Pizla's eyes glowed in anger, and she advanced on the human. Ben realized that he didn't say things right. " _No_ , _no_ , _I_ _work_ _here_! _AS_ _THE_ _SECURITY GUARD!_ ", Ben screamed, begging for mercy. "Oh…", Pizla said embarassedly, setting her hammer down. "Who's your wolf?", Ben asked, eyeing her accomplice. "My name is Archer. I'm a retired member of the ZSWAT squad. I was on the squad that arrested Logan Wolfgang for the first time.", Archer introduced himself.

"Logan Wolfgang?", Ben asked in confusion. "You don't know who Logan Wolfgang is? He's the worst serial killer to have ever killed in Zootopia. He's worse than Jigsaw from _Saw_ , Jason from _Friday the 13th_ , Freddy Kruegler from _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ , Jeff the Killer, and Jack the Ripper all rolled up into one.", Archer darkly said. They then heard noises coming from the attic. "Eep!", Pizla squealed. "You're the security guard, right?", Archer nervously asked. Ben nodded. "Then you go investigate.", Archer said. "Can I borrow your hammer?", Ben asked Pizla. "No.", Pizla said. Ben sighed, and got his flashlight ready. He checked, and no one was there. "Phew.", Ben sighed.

"Well, Archer, what do you like to do around here, when you're not helping with the food?", Ben questioned the wolf. "I like to play with my trading cards. I doubt you would know how to play, because you're from a alternate dimension…", Archer trailed off. "Nah, you can teach me! By the way, I'm not a smoothie. I'm an actual human.", Ben told the wolf. "Here, you can use my awesome dragon deck. This is the Yu-gi-oh trading card game.", Archer said. "What?! I _love_ this game! I played it all the time, and even went to tournaments in my world!", Ben exclaimed. And so, friendships were born.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been REALLY busy. Next chapter will continue with the _Sing_ semi-crossover arc of the plotline. How will Alex react when he discovers that the Moon Theater has been destroyed? What will happen to Mike, the mouse that was the main cause of the flood? What assumptions will Alex make? And there's a new member of the ZPD coming, too. He's gonna be on an altered plot of Zootopia, taking the role of Judy for the next few chapters. This will feature some deleted scenes, using this new ZPD member in place of Judy for them. See you guys soon! PVZBrony, signing out!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Logan Wolfgang is created by Giorou on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_

Logan Wolfgang- Tobin Bell as Jigsaw from _Saw_


	7. Alex Disappears (Alex's POV)

*****2 Days Later, on the day of the show…*****

I was walking down the street. Dad had asked me to go and buy groceries. I really want to help him, so I jumped at the opportunity to show him my gratitude for taking me in when I was twelve. I read a lot of books at the library, a healthy balance between fiction and nonfiction; books on nearly every subject, including law enforcement, self defense, and chemistry. But when I returned to where the Moon Theater stood, I was devastated. The whole building was in complete ruins! "Dad?", I whimper. I frantically start digging through the rubble, checking to see if Buster is trapped underneath. After several minutes of searching, I stop. Everything's… gone. My family, which was Buster and Mrs. Crawley, my adoptive mom and dad; my Yugioh trading cards, which were my one luxury that I owned; my friends… wait, I didn't really have any friends; my home… it was _all_ _gone_. Everything that I've ever cared about… it's gone. I start breaking down. "WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?", I wailed. Tears were streaming down my face, and my nose was twitching from sadness. Suddenly, a memory stirs inside of me. "Crying is for whelps and babies. All that wasted energy. What I like to do is when I feel like crying, I take my sadness, and channel it into rage.", I remember someone telling me. When was this memory from? Who said it? I can't pull any faces into view, but… I think it was my dad. Not Buster, but my actual biological father. _Channel_ _it_ _into_ _rage?_ , I muse. Yes, that does sound right. However, I don't feel angry right now, just overwhelmingly sad. Someone puts a paw on my shoulder. I whirl around, growling. Bellwether, the predator hater, is comforting me? "Don't hurt me!", the sheep shouted. "What do you want?", I rumble. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay with me? Or if I could help you find your parents?", Bellwether meekly said. "No.", I darkly say, before running off, vowing that I would find whoever was responsible for ruining my life, and bring them to the ZPD. Justice _**will**_ be served, even if it's the last goddamn thing that I do on this yiffing earth.

I'm alone. I won't let anyone find me.

I will always be alone.

* * *

One week later, there has been little to no sign of Alex Moon. The ZPD has dismissed this missing animals case, but this is not satisfactory to Blossom Stenchington, the only one aside from Ben that is actively searching for Alex.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Alex jumped to conclusions too fast; his family is alive and well. Will this new member of the ZPD be able to find him within a 48-hour time limit?

PVZBrony, signing out.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Logan Wolfgang is created by Giorou on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Logan Wolfgang- Tobin Bell as Jigsaw from _Saw_


	8. Cori is On the Case!

*****Sixteen Years Ago*****

Cori was a blue macaw, the only one who lived in Bunnyburrow, aside from his parents. Actually, he and his family were the only anthro birds in Bunnyburrow. Today, he was practicing for the play that his school was performing. "Thousands of years ago, the world was a dangerous place, a place where predator and prey didn't get along. A place where savage beasts lurked in every shadow!", one of his classmates spoke. "And that's why I'm glad that we live in the world we do today.", another classmate said. Some of the classmates fixed up the banner. "Okay, melody mammals, you're up! Rory, Woody, Sally, Judy, and Cori.", the armadillo teacher said. Cori sighed, and put away his notebook.

"What's wrong, Cori?", Judy asked her avian friend. In response, Cori pulled out his sketchbook. The cover was titled, "What I Wanna Be". The notebook was filled with childish sketches, depicting him in a wide variety of occupations, such as a cheerleader, pilot, etc. " _Places_!", the armadillo ordered. They sang a stupid song. "I wanna be a cop!", Judy sang. "No, no, _no!_ You're supposed to sing about carrots, farming, that sort of thing!", the armadillo scolded her. Judy frowned. "But I don't want to be one!", Judy whined. "You're a bunny! It's what all bunnies are meant to be!", the armadillo yelled. "Shut up, communist! She can be whatever she wants!", Cori squawked. The armadillo teacher turned to the bird, eyes glistening with frustration.

"And just what do you want to be, you cheeky loud-beak?", the armadillo hissed. Cori's mood sank. "I don't know.", the blue macaw admitted. Bobby Catmull, the lynx that had made the sound effects for Judy's first play, had gotten stuck up in a tree... _again_. "I can't get down.", Bobby sobbed. "That branch won't hold him!", one of his classmates yelled. Judy tried using her laser pointer, but it didn't go far enough. "Cori, catch!", Judy yelled, and threw the laser pointer. Cori caught it with his beak, and used the laser dot to attract Bobby's attention, guiding the lynx to safety.

"You saved me!", Bobby exclaimed. A ZPD cop came up. "Who just did our job?", the cop gaped. Judy and Cori raised their hands. "Actually, I did! These bozos don't know what they're doing!", Gideon blabbed. "Go shove a carrot up your donkey, Gideon.", Judy hissed.

* * *

 *****Present Day*****

It had been tough work, but Cori had finally made it into the ZPD. The only problem was, Chief Bogo wasn't taking him seriously! Cori had been stuck with parking duty for over a week now, and it was driving him insane! Today was going to be different, though. Cori was about to give the chief a piece of his mind! "Bogo, I'm a cop, not a meter maid!", Cori shrieked. "Your job is putting tickets on parking meters!", Bogo grunted. The door flew open. "Chief Bogo, I demand that you put more attention to the Alex Moon case!", a skunk ordered.

"Detective Blossom, that case is just a missing animal report. Flied by you yourself.", Bogo sighed. "Just a missing animal case! This isn't just some piece of paper that you've left to rot, this is someone's _life_!", Blossom hissed. "I will help you find him.", Cori boldy said. "NO. You're fired for insubordination, _both_ _of_ _you_!", Bogo yelled. "Chief Bogo, with all due respect, you simply haven't given them a chance to prove themselves.", Ben pointed out. "Give them a chance!", Judy pleaded.

"ALL RIGHT!", Bogo exploded. Bogo inhaled deeply, then said, "You have 48 hours. If you don't find him, then you'll be cleaning this place until Christmas! Do you understand?!". "Yes sir!", Cori determinedly said. Blossom, Ben, and Cori got in the police cruiser. "What's our plan of action?", Ben asked. "Get out. You're not a member of the squad.", Cori chirped. "But I've heard that Alex recently was spotted stealing from the Night Howler Protection Agency.", Ben pointed out. Blossom floored the accelerator, nearly getting them into several car crashes. "If you don't stop driving like a drunken predator, then-", Cori began. "Yiff you! This is my guy!", Blossom countered. "He's my friend, too.", Ben said. Blossom came to a screeching halt in the parking lot. Dawn was waiting for them. "How do you know that Alex was sighted here?", Cori skeptically asked the ex-mayor.

"I saw him on the day the Moon Theater was destroyed. A few days later, we caught him on the security monitors, taking one Night Howler pellet. He said that his dad was dead!", Dawn tearfully sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye and blowing her nose. "But Buster's alive!", Ben replied. "He d-didn't know that.", Bellwether cried. "We have to find him! He could be in trouble!", Blossom squealed. "Blossom? Come in, Blossom.", Judy's voice crackled over the radio's static. "Yes, Judy?", Blossom asked. "I was talking to Mike, one of the singing competition's members, and he said that he told an albino wolf where to find the bear gang that constantly visits the casino.", Judy's voice rang. "When?", Blossom yelled into the radio. "A-about an hour ago!", Judy exclaimed. Blossom grabbed them and took Ben and Cori to the dark alleyways.

"ALEX!", Blossom wailed. Alex appeared in an instant. "Be quiet-", Alex started, then trailed off. The bear gang had found them. "For my father, and for ruining my life, I will strike you down!", Alex snarled. "No, Alex! Buster's alive!", Ben yelled. "He is?", Alex asked. "Yes! He misses you, and loves you very much!", Blossom whimpered. "Oooh, a girl! Let's have some _fun_ with her, why don't we?", one of the bears laughed. "Alex, get behind me! I'll protect you!", Blossom shouted. "Blossom, get _OUT_ _OF_ _HERE_!", Alex roared, smashing the Night Howler pellet. Snarling, Alex went savage, and began fighting the bear gang. He was able to take down two of them, but the gang leader pulled a knife out and stabbed Alex in the gut, right under his abdomen. "ALEX!", Blossom screamed. Blood trickled from his wound. "I wouldn't take that out if I were you. He'll bleed out in seconds. At least you'll have a few minutes with him before he dies.", the gang leader warned. Trembling in anger and fear, Blossom shakily rose up from the ground. She began screaming a loud wail. Suddenly, there was a huge bright pink flash of light.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Is this truly the end for Alex? And what was that pink flash of light? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball… er, that is to say, the next chapter of Rebirth!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

* * *

Character Themes

Cori's Theme- Rival Brendan Theme (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)


	9. Blossom Goes Rose! Alex Settles In!

**LAST TIME ON ZOOTOPIA:REBIRTH…**

..."Bogo, I'm a cop, not a meter maid!", Cori shrieked. "Your job is putting tickets on parking meters!", Bogo grunted. The door flew open. "Chief Bogo, I demand that you put more attention to the Alex Moon case!", a skunk ordered. "Detective Blossom, that case is just a missing animal report. Flied by you yourself.", Bogo sighed. "Just a missing animal case! This isn't just some piece of paper that you've left to rot, this is someone's _life_!", Blossom hissed. "I will help you find him.", Cori boldly said…

..."You have 48 hours. If you don't find him, then you'll be cleaning this place until Christmas! Do you understand?!"... -Bogo

...snarling, Alex went savage, and began fighting the bear gang. He was able to take down two of them, but the gang leader pulled a knife out and stabbed Alex in the gut, right under his abdomen. "ALEX!", Blossom screamed. Blood trickled from his wound. "I wouldn't take that out if I were you. He'll bleed out in seconds. At least you'll have a few minutes with him before he dies.", the gang leader warned. Trembling in anger and fear, Blossom shakily rose up from the ground. She began screaming a loud wail. Suddenly, there was a huge bright pink flash of light…

* * *

 **Now…**

Blossom was screaming in anger for the one wolf that she loved. Her love was so strong, that it overtook her body. "Blossom… you're turning pink!", Ben gasped. Indeed, Blossom was surrounded by a pink light. Her fur started to change colors too. Her black fur turned into pink, and her white fur became magenta. Blossom pulled out the knife from Alex's body, and flowers started blooming around her. The blood that was now gushing from Alex's wound started flowing back in. The wound magically re-sealed, and the only sign that there ever _was_ a wound was a black scar where the knife had been stuck in Alex. "Blossom…", Alex said wistfully. Cori realized that Blossom had not only healed Alex's wound, she had also removed all of the Night Howler toxins from Alex's bloodstream. The bear leader was backing away slowly. "Ka...Me...Ha..Me..HA!", Blossom yelled, performing the iconic attack from _Dragonball_. Alex spat blood; he had somehow cut his lip within the last fifty seconds. Cori arrested the bear, and took him to jail.

"What shall we do now, Blossom?", Alex asked. "I don't really trust my own powers that I didn't know I had! We're taking you to see my mom, she's a doctor.", Blossom said, looking down at her paws. Dr. Iris examined Alex. "Is he gonna be okay?", Ben nervously asked. "Wow, Ben. You're really concerned about me. Are you in love with me?", Alex teasingly asked. "I'm not gay! It's just… I feel like you're my family- no, my _**brother**_. I've never had one before, only a sister.", Ben softly said, squeezing Alex's paw. Alex was touched.

"To answer your question, Ben, yes, he appears to be fine. Physically, emotionally, _and_ sociologically. He's a living sociological miracle.", Dr. Iris told the human. "Thanks, mom.", Ben sighed. "I've already talked to Buster, he and I agree that you'll stay with me while the Moon Theater is being rebuilt.", Dr. Iris comforted Alex. "Okay. I'm actually getting pretty tired.", Alex yawned. "So am I.", Ben agreed. Even Dr. Iris stifled a yawn. "I think we could _all_ use some rest.", Dr. Iris decided. "Come on, Alex. You can sleep with your Super Saiyan girlfriend.", Blossom giggled. "Super Saiyan?", Ben asked. "Well, I thought the name seemed fitting. You know, since my fur turned pink and whatnot.", Blossom casually said. Ben nodded.

"Oh **no**. You two are **not** sleeping together!", Dr. Iris ordered. "But Moom!", Blossom whined. "I know you're in love, but I want you two to be _**responsible**_! Alex, you're sleeping with Ben!", Dr. Iris huffed. Twenty minutes later, Alex and Ben were in their boxers, and Ben was already lying down in bed. Alex hesitantly laid down. "This makes me feel gay.", Ben embarrassedly admitted. "Don't think of it like that. You're not gay, this is just a unique situation.", Alex told him. "You're right.", Ben realized. Ben cuddled up with Alex, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Ben woke up. The bed seemed a lot damper than it did last night. "Alex, eww! I think you…", Ben didn't finish his sentence. Alex blushed from embarassement. "I'll talk with Melissa about it. I think it's because of where I got stabbed.", Alex stammered. Ben laughed heartedly. "Come on, Alex. I want to take you out to Freddy's again.", Ben smiled. Ben and Alex walked into Freddy's. "SURPRISE!", everyone yelled. "I have friends?", Alex exclaimed. "Of _course_ we're your friends, Alex!", Leah grinned. Pizla, Archer, Leah, Wayne, Ricky, Annie, Buster Moon, Mrs. Crawley, and the Fazbears celebrated Alex's return with Blossom, Ben, and the wolf himself.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

* * *

Character Themes

Cori's Theme- Rival Brendan Theme (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)


	10. Columbus, Ohio Vacation! Sabrina Skunk!

"Hello? This is Melissa Iris.", Dr. Iris spoke into the phone. "Hi, Melissa! It's Sabrina, your cousin.", Sabrina, her skunk cousin, said on the other end of the line. "Well, it's delightful hearing from you again, Sabrina! We haven't spoken in years!", Dr. Iris enthusiastically responded. "I know! I was thinking, we haven't seen each other in half a decade, so how about you come and drive down to my house for the weekend?", Sabrina suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me! We'll see you in a couple of hours.", Dr. Iris told her before she hung up the phone. It had been a week and a half since Alex had came to live with her. The albino wolf had to wear size 7 Pampers during the night, but to her surprise, Alex somewhat liked the idea. He had fussed about it a little at first, but he quickly became comfortable with the idea after he started to wear them, saying that they made him feel younger. "It makes me feel like I'm reclaiming the childhood that I never really got to have.", Alex explained to Ben.

"Blossom, where are Alex and Ben?", Dr. Iris asked. "They're at the gym. Want me to go and get them?", Blossom asked. "Yes, that would be nice.", Dr. Iris responded.

At the gym, Alex was becoming entranced. This hyena was doing leg stretches, twitching her tail somewhat seductively, and she had bent down to pick up her dropped pair of headphones in front of him. "My god, she's the most womanly animal I've ever seen.", Ben whispered. Yes, the hyena had human-like breasts, something that wasn't a given staple among Zootopian animals, unless you were a human looking at inappropriate furry art. The hyena heard the human, and shook his hand. "I get that a lot.", the hyena smirked. Alex, being the eighteen-year-old wolf that he is, was having his hormones go crazy over her.

"My name is Nera. Also, I'm taken. I'm going out with this cute bunny named Amenii. Here's my number, though.", Nera said, scrawling her phone contact on a leaf of paper she had taken from someone else. "Um… thanks.", Ben gulped. Nera did one last bend over, and there was a loud ripping noise. Nera turned bright red as her shorts fell to the ground. Nera quickly grabbed a towel and ran out of the gym. Blossom walked by Nera. "Alex! Ben! C'mon, we're heading to Columbus, Ohio!", Blossom ushered the duo home. Dr. Iris had Alex put on his padding before they headed to the airport. "Mom, do I have to?", Alex groaned. "Yes! I don't want you to have an accident! Besides, I thought you liked this.", Dr. Iris replied. "Not if I'm going to go out in public.", Alex sighed.

* * *

 **One flight to Columbus later...**

"Well, that was a nice flight.", Ben commented as they got their bags from the bagging station. "Hey, Mom, can you change me when we get to Sabrina's?", Alex asked. Dr. Iris wasn't paying attention; rather, she was scanning the crowd. She spotted her. "Hey, cousin!", Dr. Iris called out. "Hi, Melissa!", Sabrina the skunk cheered. The two cousins embraced. Sabrina then noticed Ben, Alex, and Blossom. "Well, hello there! Blossom, I didn't know you had friends!", Sabrina greeted the two. On the plane, the transmogrifier had worn off, so Ben's human form was exposed. Animals were giving Ben odd looks. "C'mon, I'll show you me and RC's house.", Sabrina said. "Sure, just one question: Why are you not wearing any pants?", Alex asked.

It turns out that Sabrina _was_ wearing pants, albeit pants that looked exactly like her fur. She took them to her new house, which had a TV hooked up to a computer monitor. "Say, Sabrina, are you into video games?", Ben questioned. "The old-school games, I mean, _really_ old school. I've never really played past the Atari era.", Sabrina answered. Ben's mind was completely blown. "That's insane! I'm gonna take you on a trip into the _future_!", Ben announced. "Wait, you can _time_ _travel_?", RC the raccoon, Sabrina's husband, asked. "NO! Time travel is bad! I meant that I was gonna show you the games of the 90s!", Ben responded. He pulled out a wrapped present that Dr. Iris had told him to give to Sabrina.

"Open it!", Ben insisted. "It's an upgraded Amiga?!", Sabrina gasped. "Yeah! Me and Blossom built it! We call it the Amiga Millennium!", Dr. Iris told them. "What's more, it can hook up to your TV, and do everything that a Windows computer can do, but _even_ _better_!", Ben grinned. Sabrina squealed, and started hooking it up to the TV right away. "Hey, there's some stuff already on here!", Sabrina realized. "Yeah… What's Project64? And what's Super Mario 64 Last Impact?", RC asked. Ben gave Sabrina a N64 controller to plug into the computer. "Keep in mind that this was made in the 1990s, so the graphics are 64-bit.", Ben said.

"Woah! It's in 3D!", Sabrina exclaimed, ignoring the human completely. Sabrina played for hours on end. "Are you gonna tell them that this isn't actually a Mario game? That it's just a ROM hack?", Alex whispered. "Nah. Blossom's cousin is so uneducated about Nintendo games that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a fangame and an actual Nintendo game.", Ben mouthed. Eventually, Sabrina decided to do other stuff with her new Amiga, such as run a test to see how high the ping was, AKA how fast the computer accessed the internet.

"Well, Sabrina? What does the diagnostic test say about the computer's ping level?", RC interestedly asked. "It's OVER 9000!", Sabrina yelled. " ** _WHAT?_** ** _NINE_** **_THOUSAND_** _ **?**_ **There's no way that can be right**!", RC yelped. Tommorow, they were going to do two things. First, they were going to get a tour of Double Z Studios, and they were going to meet Amy, Thomas, and Timmy, Sabrina's close friends.

* * *

 *****Author's** **Note*****

Yes, I just put in a Dragonball Z reference. Next time, we get to go to an adult film studio while keeping this fanfiction from getting a mature rating, plus Ethan and Ben will reunite! But how did Ethan get here? And what will happen when the shocking results of Alex's paternity test are emailed to Dr. Iris? Find out next time, on Zootopia: Rebirth!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sabrina, Zig Zag, RC, Amy the Squirrel, Thomas Woolfe, Timothy (Timmy) Squirrel-Woolfe, etc. are from the webcomic _Sabrina_ _Online_ , created by Eric W. Schwartz

Thanks to Eric W. Schwartz for creating _Sabrina_ _Online_

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_


	11. The Custodian's Familiar Face

Today was the day that Sabrina was going to give Alex and his friends a tour of Double Z Studios. Sabrina was already bright red from embarrassment, and they hadn't even gotten to the studio. "What's the matter, Sab? It must be pretty cool to work at a film studio! Think of all the CGI you get to use!", Ben said. "It's not that kind of studio. Actually… it's an adult film studio.", Sabrina sheepishly revealed. I'm not sure that I understand.", Ben responded, scratching his head in confusion. "It's where they make p***.", Blossom whispered. Ben started screaming.

"Calm down! I'm not in any of the films, I just work the tech and design the covers!", Sabrina quickly explained. "Oh, thank goodness.", Alex sighed in relief. "I've already called ahead to let my boss, Zig Zag, know I'm bringing some guests.", Sabrina continued. Blossom growled lowly. "Your boss is _the_ Zig Zag? As in, the adult-film superstar actress?", Alex asked. "Yes.", Sabrina meekly told him. Blossom got a little pissed. "You are _**not**_ doing anything inappropriate with her, young pup.", Blossom hissed. They got to the studio. A very unusual-looking skunk was waiting there for them.

"Why, hello there. I'm Zig Zag, the owner of this studio.", the skunk greeted them. "Woah, Mrs. Zig Zag… your stripes…", Ben struggled to find the right word to finish his sentence. "Well? Come on. Don't leave me hanging!", Zig Zag said. Much like her name, she had zig-zag stripes instead of the normal skunk stripes all across her fur. Her fur's patterns were even more exotic than Dr. Iris's rainbow-colored fur. "They look awesome!", Ben finally exclaimed. "Well, what a nice young human! You deserve a little _present_.", Zig Zag smugly said. "Cover your eyes!", Sabrina whispered to Blossom and Alex. "Why do I need to-", Alex began. Zig Zag flashed them. "MY EYES!", Ben yelled. "I think I'm blind.", Alex sputtered.

"Zig!", Sabrina scolded. "Back off, you stripey w****. He's _mine_.", Blossom seethed. "Uh, let's get these two seated while they recover their eyesight.", Sabrina said. "Funny, now that I think of it, we picked up another human a while back. He works as the custodian here. I believe his name was Ethan?", Zig Zag mused. A blond human suddenly was there. "You called, Mrs. Zig Zag?", Ethan asked. Then he noticed Ben. "BEN!", Ethan yelled. "It's odd. When you're blind, you sometimes start hearing things that aren't really there. Right now, I'm having an auditory hallucination of my best friend, Ethan.", Ben commented. Ethan slapped Ben. "Wait, this isn't a hallucination?!", Ben gasped. "Of course I'm not a hallucination!", Ethan roared.

"No way! How did you get here?", Ben asked. "I watched a cursed Zootopia DVD. It blew up, and then I woke up in here. Zig Zag found me unconcious, nursed me back to health, we slept together...", Ethan explained. "He's no longer a virgin?!", Alex exclaimed. Then something occured to Alex. "Oh, crap! I promised Nera that I'd be at her horror movie Friday party!", Alex remembered. "We can't just get a flight back to Zootopia on such short notice!", Ben groaned. "Lucky for you, I have something that will solve this problem! Take these!", Dr. Iris suggested, handing the albino wolf and two humans some pearls. "What's this for?", Ben asked. "You crush it, then you get warped to my house. I always have some on me in case of an emergency.", Dr. Iris explained. "It was really nce meeting you, Sabrina and Zig Zag!", Ben said. Ethan shook his head, pushing away the pearl. "Ethan, aren't you coming?", Ben desperately asked. Alex gave the human his 'kawaii' eyes.

"But I'm in love! I have a job! What more can a male ask for?", Ethan responded, gesturing around him. "Awww... how sweet, Ethan!", Zig Zag giggled. "I'll give you Mountain Dew!", Ben said. "Oh, we have got ourselves a DEAL!", Ethan cheered. "But I thought you loved me!", Zig Zag whined. "I need soda, I've been slowly dying from withdrawal!", Ethan told the adult film star actress. They broke the pearls and teleported to Zootopia.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sabrina, Zig Zag, RC, Amy the Squirrel, Thomas Woolfe, Timothy (Timmy) Squirrel-Woolfe, etc. are from the webcomic Sabrina Online, created by Eric W. Schwartz

Thanks to Eric W. Schwartz for creating Sabrina Online

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V


	12. We Interrupt this Broadcast To Screw You

There was a flash of light as Alex and the two humans appeared in Dr. Iris's house. The three headed towards Nera's house, Alex guiding them. A wolf with horns and weird ears tripped. "Oof!", the wolf grunted. Alex suddenly felt like he should know this animal from somewhere. Alex helped the wolf up. "Thanks… huh? I feel as if I should know you from somewhere.", the wolf mumbled. "Same.", the other wolf agreed. "I know that I'm an atheist, but you look like the devil's younger cousin.", Ethan told him. The wolf laughed maniacally. "I get that a lot! I'm RakTizon!", RakTizon cackled. "Hey, we're going to a party, do you want to come with us?", Ben invited the newcomer.

"Sure!", RakTizon gave them a wolfish grin. They finally got to the party. A bunny opened the door. "Hello, Amenii. How are your prosthetic legs?", Alex greeted her. "Fine, thank you.", Amenii nodded. She motioned for them to come in. "Hey, Alex! So glad you could make it!", Nera greeted them. "Come on! They're playing Friday the 13th!", Annie urged. "Wow! I didn't know you were here, Annie!", Ben said. "I'm not the only one that you know here! Nick, Judy, Leah, Wayne, Ricky, and Archer are here as well!", Annie told him. Ben blushed. They got together and started to watch the movie. "Well, this is more of a _gore-or_ movie than a horror movie-", Ben started to say.

"GO, JASON! KILL THOSE CAMPERS!", RakTizon howled with all of his might, cheering the hockey-mask wearing killer on. Everyone else looked at him as if he were crazy. "What? I really like this movie! This is the 13th time I've seen it now!", RakTizon said. "Hey, don't spoil it for me, I've never seen it before!", Judy told him. "Don't worry, Carrots, it gets plenty scary.", Nick smirked. "BREAKING NEWS!", Sandy Catzenberg said. "Wah!", Judy squealed, jumping into Ben's arms. "Hey, this isn't a part of the movie!", RakTizon whined.

"Logan Wolfgang, the most notorious serial killer in all of Zootopia's history, has broken out of jail!", Sandy continued. " _LOGAN_ _WOLFGANG_?!", everyone but Ethan exclaimed. "Viewers are advised to stay inside, barricade all possible entrances, and call the ZPD if you see him. He is armed and dangerous. Thank you for listening to this message. I'm Sandy Catzenberg, and I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep at night while this murderous madman is on the loose.", Sandy said. The news report ended. "He killed someone in Bunnyburrow once!", Judy said. "He killed my father!", Nick roared. "He tried to bite Amenii's legs off!", Nera said.

"He gave me PTSD from the time that my squad caught him! There was blood and dead bodies everywhere!", Archer shuddered. "He gave me and my brother nightmares!", Leah gasped. "He nearly caused Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to go out of business!", Annie said. "He's my father!", RakTizon blurted out. Everyone else looked at the hybrid wolf, realizing that he shared a similar physique to Logan. They started to back away, leaving only Alex and Ethan by his side. "It's not what you think. My father did raise me to be just like him... and yeah, I'll admit that I get a kick out of seeing animals in pain, especially cute ones. But I have a 2-year old son and a loving girlfriend. Through them, I've started to get my morals back.", RakTizon explained. "I'm pretty worried about my dad. I've got to get to Buster!", Alex shouted. He then bounded off towards the Moon Theater. _Please_ _let_ _Buster_ _be_ _all_ _right_ , Alex prayed.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Hey guys, sorry about the long delay between chapters 10 and 11! I've been really sick for the past week or so, and that's thrown me off schedule, causing me to slack off on my writing and spend more of my time watching speedruns of Super Mario 64 ROM hacks. Thankfully, I didn't miss too much homework! Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I promise you that it's gonna be _**GOOD**_ _ **!**_ The identity of Alex's father will finally be revealed, and the truth is devastating! Not gonna spoil it, though. You'll just have to wait for whenever the chapter is posted! This is PVZBrony, signing out!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Logan Wolfgang and RakTizon are created by Giorou on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ARC-V_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from _Beyblade_ _Metal_ _Fusion_

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Zexal_


	13. Shocking Revelations

Alex was shook awake by his dad. It was 6:25 AM. "Morning, Alex!", Buster warmly smiled. "Hi, Dad!", Alex greeted his adoptive father. "Hello, son!", Buster said. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot. The window shattered, and a bullet embedded itself in the wall right above Buster's head. "Never before have I been so glad to be a midget.", Buster whispered. "Dad. Stay in your drawer. I'm gonna go and get this guy.", Alex ordered. Buster nodded, then hid. The gunman, who was in a hood, started running across the rooftops, and Alex gave chase. Alex grabbed hold of the guy and tore the hood off from the fabric.

"You're… Logan Wolfgang!", Alex gasped. "Hello, Alexander Augustus Wolfgang.", Logan sneered. "You nearly killed my father! And I'm not Alexander what-you-said, I'm Alex Moon!", Alex howled. "No. Alexander, I _am_ your father.", Logan said. Alex was shocked, and dropped the horned wolf. "Impossible…", Alex whimpered. "Yes, Alexander. I am your father. I threw you out onto the streets, hoping you would toughen up, but I'm still disappointed. You're still a whining white whelp. Maybe I'll go kill your cousin for some consolation.", Logan snarled. He kicked Alex off the roof, and Alex fell. Then, blackness.

When Alex woke up, he was being force-fed applesauce. A gazelle was looking at him with concerned eyes. "Thank goodness, you're awake.", the gazelle sighed. She looked rather familiar. "Where am I?", Alex coughed. "You're in my mansion. Cori here was rather worried about you.", the gazelle said. "Darn right I was, Miss Gazelle!", Cori said. "Wait, you're the popstar Gazelle?", Alex asked. "Yes. Do you want my autograph?", Gazelle asked. "Pfft. I don't need an autograph. You saved my life.", Alex gratefully told her. Gazelle blushed, blowing the hair out of her face. Then Alex remembered what happened. He shakily stood up, then sat back down; he was too weak for anything right now.

"Cori, get me a paternity test. _Now_.", Alex demanded. Ben came over and stayed with Alex while the test was conducted and the results were analyzed. "Logan's already killed five animals.", Ben sadly said. The doctor came in. "I must warn you that the results of this is rather unsettling. Do you still want to know who your parents are?", the doctor asked. "I have to know if he was lying or if he was telling the truth.", Alex solemnly responded. "Yes… Logan Wolfgang… is your father.", the doctor told him. "And… who is my mother?", Alex whispered. "She is Lillith Deerson, and your cousin is Casandra White.", the doctor said. A newfound resolute emerged inside of Alex. "I will end your reign of terror over this city, father… no, he's no father of mine! I'll stop you myself, Logan!", Alex swore. Judy was heading to meet up with him and Ben at Casandra's.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Sorry about the wait, guys, but I've been kinda busy. I had to go to a basketball game yesterday. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this plot twist! There's more to come, so stick around for the next chapter of _Rebirth_!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Logan Wolfgang and RakTizon are created by Giorou on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ARC-V_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_


	14. Logan VS Alex! ZEXAL Morph!

Dr. Iris called Alex's cell. "I heard you found out that Logan's your father. I assume you're going to go and try and catch him?", Dr. Iris asked. "Yes.", Alex curtly said. "Alex, you can't do this! You don't know who you're going up against!", Dr. Iris told him. "Yes, I DO!", Alex snarled. "No. You. DON'T!", Dr. Iris screeched. Alex stopped driving. "How?", Alex whimpered. "Logan's killed Nick, Bogo, Clawhauser, Gazelle… hundreds more. All of them are alive because I made a machine that undid everything that Logan destroyed. And this pissed him off a TON.", Dr. Iris told Alex. "Sorry, Mom. But I have to end this!", Alex responded. Judy was waiting for them. Alex tried the door.

"Damm! If it's locked, he must be here!", Alex swore. "Ka...me...ha..me...HA!", Judy shouted, blasting the door apart. "Woah, Judy ! I didn't know you could do that!", Ben exclaimed. Judy had one paw on her gun, the other paw on her shrink suit button, which had gotten some upgrades. When she shrunk, she grew in strength. "Ben, you will provide backup if necessary. Alex, are you sure you're up for this?", Judy asked. "I have to be. I have to protect everyone!", Alex told her. "Ben, you will provide backup. I... l- care deeply about you, and I don't want you getting hurt.", Judy ordered. "Okay.", Ben said. Alex and Judy barged in. "Let's have some fun, why don't we?", Logan snarled. "Stop right there!", Alex screeched. "Well, well well. Look at who came crawling back.", Logan said.

"He's not alone! I'm with him!", Judy said, stepping out. " _You_.", Longan hissed. "Yes. You're a monster, Logan, and you killed _everyone_ that I cared about in this beautiful city. You took what Bellwether told me, 'fear always works', and amplified it by a thousand. I will not let you do that this time. When I saw you blow Nick's brains out, that was the _**last**_ _**straw**_. _**NO**_ _**ONE**_ hurts Nick or Ben and gets away with it. This time, me and Alex will stop your reign of terror before it can hurt the ones that I care about!", Judy said, fire blazing in her eyes. "Famous last words.", Logan growled. He fired a gunshot at Judy, who smiled before disappearing.

"HOW?", Logan exclaimed. Something hit him in the back. "OW!", Logan yelled. Judy appeared behind him, and punched him in the face before shrinking again. This time, Logan was ready for her shrinking tactics, and slapped her out of the air. Judy hit the grow button so she wouldn't get seriously injured. As it was, she flew into the wall and became dazed. "Now, where were we?", Logan asked Alex. Alex began stripping. "You and I. We fight. Wolf to… okay, animal to animal.", Alex grimly responded. Logan flashed an evil smile, then began stripping as well. The two fought. Both were skilled in the martial arts. Alex caught Logan off guard and bit down on his right paw. Logan howled with pain. He kicked Alex in the chest, then picked up the gun. "It's been nice playing with you, Alexander, but I tire of this game. Any last words?", Logan asked.

"Go… to… hell…", Alex gasped, blood trickling from his mouth. "Have fun in heaven.", Logan cackled, then pulled the trigger. "I'M FEELING THE FLOW!", Ben yelled, slicing the bullet out of midair. Logan growled. "Alex… you don't have to be alone anymore. I will always be there for you… as long as you can live, I will be by your side… spiritually, at least.", Ben promised the albino wolf. He held his hand out towards Alex. "Let's do this… _**together**_.", Ben said. Alex took Ben's hand, and a burst of light enveloped the two.

"KATTOBINGU!", Alex and Ben exclaimed in harmony. "When two souls combine together, the power of ZEXAL is revealed! GO, ZEXAL MORPH!", Ben shouted. When the light faded, Alex was standing up, wearing a blue helmet and blue armor. "You can change your getup as many times as you like. It still won't change the fact that I'm going to kill you.", Logan roared. Logan threw another punch at him, but Alex grabbed him by the arm and judo flipped him into a table. The table broke, and Logan fell unconscious. "You crossed a sacred line when you laid a single **paw** on Judy, Logan.", Alex and Ben spoke in unison. Judy took Logan to the ZPD's highest security jail cell. The two disengaged ZEXAL. "Wow, I'm beaten. I sure could go for a pizza right now.", Alex said, getting ready to have Dr. Iris change him for the night. "Sure. Let's call in some delivery.", Ben agreed.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Man, this chapter has been climactic!

Alex: It sure has! I never knew how close me and Ben were!

Me: I didn't know that my characters could talk to me during the Author's Note!

Alex: Now we can!

Me: Wow! Thanks, Alex! Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, which will begin a temporary time of peace before the next arc!

Judy: But I really like peace!

Me: You can't have peace all of the time, it gets boring in a story.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Logan Wolfgang and RakTizon are created by Giorou on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from Sonic X

Raymond- Unknown

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from Beyblade Metal Fusion

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM


	15. Valentine's Day Intermission Special

***Day before Logan broke out of jail***

Nera and Amenii had already given each other their valentines. Little did they know that Ethan had made them a valentine. "Happy Valentine's day!", Ethan cheered, showering them with confetti. "Oh my, I didn't expect one from you!", Amenii exclaimed. Nera blushed slightly. "Amenii, there's something behind your ears!", Ethan gasped. "Don't wash behind my ears! I don't want to lose my memories!", Amenii yelled nervously. Ethan pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"Ta-da!", Ethan grinned, giving them the flowers. Amenii licked her lips. "May I?", Amenii asked her human friend. Unsure of what she was about to do, Ethan nodded. "You want some?", Amenii asked Nera. "No thanks, I'm having _you_ as my main course.", Nera said, batting her eyelashes at her bunny in a flirting sort of way. Amenii started eating the flowers, much to Ethan's surprise.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Judy was with Ben and Alex. Nick had already given Annie a box of chocolates and a kiss for her valentine earlier that day. "Judy…", Ben began, very flustered and anxious about what he was going to do. "Yes, Ben?", Judy questioned, looking deeply into his eyes. "W-will you be my valentine?", Ben blurted out. Judy threw her arms around him. "Of course, you silly human!", Judy smiled, burying her head in his skin. Alex noticed Annie sitting at a table by herself, looking depressed. "What's wrong with Annie?", Alex whispered.

"She told me that she never really liked Valentine's day. It's just like a regular day to her, and there was something else, too, but I can't remember what it was…", Judy thoughtfully said. "I remember. It's around the time her mom died.", Alex realized. Alex bought a scoop of ice cream, and sat down at Annie's table. "Here, have some ice cream.", Alex told her. "I don't like valentines… okay, I'll admit that getting kissed by Nick was pretty nice, but aside from that, I don't like them.", Annie responded. "This isn't a valentine. It's a pick-me-up, courtesy of your albino wolf.", Alex said. Annie started eating the ice cream, and a hint of a smile started creeping onto her face. "You know, Alex… I've never really told you how much I appreciated your support when my mom passed away.", Annie said. Annie wouldn't admit it at the time, but she really needed his emotional support. Alex had always seemed so full of courage and confidence, and Annie had borrowed some from him.

"Eh heh… truth be told, during that time, I had a bit of a crush on you.", Alex revealed. Annie was flabbergasted. "Do you still…", Annie had trouble completing her question. "I still have feelings for you, but they've changed from a romantic relationship. I still care- no, I still _love_ you, but as a sister.", Alex said. Annie teared up. "Mom would have been happy to adopt you.", Annie said. They hugged. "Let me tell you something. When I think of foxes, I think of them as sneaky, sly, crafty, cunning…", Ben began. "Ben!", Judy hissed. "...and that's pretty awesome, too! I would trust a fox right off the back if they seemed nice enough.", Ben finished. Annie was really happy.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Hey guys, it's a surprise chapter! I originally wasn't going to do a Valentine's Day special chapter, but after I found a valentine on my bed addressed from Judy Hopps, I knew I just _had_ to do one!

Judy (blushes): Hi Ben! Yes, I sent you that valentine!

Me: Really?! Thanks! (kisses)

Nick: Carrots, Ben! I just wanted to wish you a _**hoppy**_ Valentine's day!

Judy (looks at him for a few seconds): That pun was pretty awful, Nick.

Nick: Sorry, couldn't help myself. Also, all you people reading this! This takes place before Chapter 12, and this chapter isn't really relevant to the plotline!

Me: Hey, that's what _I_ was gonna say! Anyways, this is PVZBrony, signing off!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox and Casandra Antartica are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ARC-V_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_

Raymond- Unknown

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from _Beyblade_ _Metal_ _Fusion_

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Zexal_

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from _MLP:FiM_

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from _Digimon_ _Adventure_


	16. Mario's Italian Ristorante! Cat Ricotta!

Mario was taking the calls for the pizza delivery orders. Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, and Fefe helped with making the pizzas, Provo and Brie were in charge of packaging the pizzas up in their boxes, and his most special daughter, Ricotta, made sure that the pizzas were delivered to their customers. "Ricotta! Make-a sure you are a-careful out there tonight! It's-a supposed to storm really bad out there tonight!", Mario told his favorite daughter. "Don't worry, Daddy, I will!", Ricotta promised, hugging her father. Ricotta hopped on her bike and started pedaling.

* * *

Her first stop was at Dawn Bellwether's house. "Thanks!", Bellwether said. Ricotta was halfway to her next stop when she realized she had forgotten to make sure the customer paid! Dawn was watching the news. "Sandy Catzenberg here. Thanks to the valiant efforts of ZPD member Judy Hopps and the albino wolf Alex Moon, who is shockingly the son of Logan Wolfgang, the worst murderer in the history of our society has been captured and put back behind bars. Unfortunately, Logan had already claimed fifteen lives of our beloved city's citizens before he was recaptured. And Mayor Mousewitz was one of them. Please have a few minutes of silence for those who lost their lives.", Sandy said. Ricotta knocked on the doorbell. "Oops, I forgot to pay her!", Bellwether exclaimed. Bellwether gave her the amount of cash she owed, then sat down and started eating her pizza.

"...and the Zootopian City of Conduct law states that if a mayor is killed during their term of service, there will be a impromptu election for mayor and assistant mayor beginning the next day. The sign-up sheet is at City Hall.", Sandy said. Bellwether turned off the TV and stroked her chin thoughtfully. It would be nice to have a position of political power again, but this time, she'd be doing it for the right reasons. She decided that she would call Ben and consult him on this in the morning. She texted her cousin, Pammy, 'hope your date's going well, heading to bed.', then laid down and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricotta was delivering a pizza to the Lambert house. Ricky, Leah and Wayne's brotherly friend, answered the door. "Hey there! Thanks for the pizza!", Ricky said, handing her $20. "Hiya, Ricotta!", Wayne greeted her. "Hi, Wayne!", Ricotta said, smiling at him. "Your tip.", Wayne said, giving the pizza delivery cat 35 cents. Ricotta gave him a thumbs up, then went back outside. It started raining. "Well, onto the next one.", Ricotta sighed.

* * *

Her next stop was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Instead of Pizla, Freddy came to the front for the delivery, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Ricotta could see the bags under his eyes. "Just a quick question: why would a pizza place order pizza from another place? Couldn't they just make one themselves?", Ricotta asked her father's old friend. Goldie, Freddy's father, had taught both Freddy and Mario the art of making pizza. "Because we're too tired to bake one up. It's late. Here's a suggestion for you. If you think that working in an entertainment/dining establishment as a performer is easy, then it's not. The kids are _exhausting_.", Freddy told the cat. He placed $40 into her paws. Ricotta started counting how much she'd have to give back, but Freddy shook his head wearily. "Keep the change. I'm too tired to care.", Freddy said. Ricotta took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

She then headed to the alley that was the site of her next delivery. There was a huge truck that Ricotta recognized as belonging to Nick Wilde. She rang her bicycle bell. A black-wooled sheep and a fennec fox emerged. "Sup, Ricotta?", Finnick asked. "Wait, you know my boyfriend? I'm Pammy, by the way.", the black sheep introduced herself. "Finnick and I met each other in the waiting room of the doctor's office when we were little. We're kinda close, but you're probably closer to him. We see each other every once in a while as a 'play date'.", Ricotta explained. "Okay. Here's your tip, girl!", Finnick said in his deep voice, handing her a dollar for her tip. "See you soon, Finnick!", Ricotta waved. "Hey, you be careful tonight! The storm's supposed to be hitting the city soon, so you should try and get back home ASAP!", Finnick called out. "Nice meeting you!", Pammy yelled her goodbye.

* * *

Her last stop for the night was at the Zootopia university, in Dr. Iris's office. The storm intensified. The rain started pouring down torrentially on the poor kitten. Thunder rumbled menacingly. But Ricotta pressed on, determined to bring a satisfied smile to the customer when she presented them with a pizza. She ignored the coldness that began to envelop her body and clothing. A bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky, nearly hitting Ricotta. The thunder's loudness was deafening. When she finally arrived at the place, she pummeled the door with all her might. Ben, talking with Alex about the new Yugioh rules, Link Monsters, got up and was quick to open it. "H-here's your p-p-pizza…", Ricotta gasped, shivering heavily. She was sopping wet from the intense rain. She tried to leave, but Alex locked her in. "You can't leave in this condition!", Ben exclaimed. "B-but my dad…", Ricotta whimpered. "We'll find a way to contact him. You need to get warmed up. And we're not letting you leave until this hellstorm blows over.", Ben responded. Her clothes were completely soaked. "Get blankets! We have to get her warm!", Alex ordered Ben. Ben nodded.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Hey guys! This chapter has been an idea in my mind for a long time coming!

Ricotta: I hope that these animals won't hate me when they find out my secret...

Me: C'mon, Ricotta, there's nothing to worry about. Ben and Alex are really kind and friendly. I gotta get going. PVZBrony, signing out!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from _Sailor_ _Moon_

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _ARC-V_

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from _The_ _Lion_ _King_

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from _Rio_

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _5Ds_

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from _Steven_ _Universe_

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from _The_ _Fault_ _in_ _Our_ _Stars_

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from _The_ _Fault_ _In_ _Our_ _Stars_

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from _Big_ _Hero_ _6_

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from _Sonic_ _X_

Raymond- Unknown

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from _Beyblade_ _Metal_ _Fusion_

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Zexal_

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from _MLP:FiM_

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from _Digimon_ _Adventure_

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from _MLP:FiM_


	17. Ricotta's Secret, Nyaaa! Saving Dawn!

Ricotta was shivering from the damp cold, her teeth chattering. "We've got to get those clothes off her; she can't get warm with those on her!", Blossom said urgently. Ricotta tried to pull them off, but they were stuck to her fur! She only could get her backpack off. "Ricotta, this might hurt a little bit. I'm going to try and be as gentle as possible.", Alex softly said. Ricotta gulped. Alex extended his claws, and started ripping the clothes to shreds with his teeth and jaw, being careful not to bite or scratch her flesh. But when Alex got to her pants, Ricotta yelped.

"No! I don't want my secret out!", Ricotta wailed. Alex ignored her, clawing the seat of her pants. They fell down. "Don't worry, I'll buy you some new ones… wait, is that what I think you're wearing?", Blossom asked. Ricotta turned bright red, because now she was wearing nothing but a diaper. "Hey, Ricotta- that's your name, right? I found these in your… bag…", Ben started to say, holding out a package of incontinence women's undergarments, but his voice faded out when he saw Ricotta wearing nothing but a diaper. He smiled. "D-d-don't you _d-d-dare_ make fun of me, this is a medical c-c-condition, nyaa!", Ricotta shivered. Ben wrapped her up in the blankets.

"Blossom. Use your powers!", Ben commanded. Blossom concentrated, her fur becoming pink, and was surrounded with a pink aura. Warmth flooded through Ricotta's body, and her mind cleared of any negative emotions. She felt rather peaceful, like she had woken up to a lasagna breakfast in bed. "Thank you, nya! Sorry if I acted a little rude there.", Ricotta apologized. She stretched out in the way that only cats can do. "Aww, you're a cute kitty!", Ben gushed. Ben started rubbing her belly. Happy sparkles formed in Ricotta's eyes. "Don't worry, Ben would never do that. In fact, I wear during the night myself; I've been having accidents ever since I got stabbed close to my privates.", Alex told Ricotta. Dr. Iris came in, curious to see what had caused the commotion.

"Hey, I know you! You're Ricotta Italiano, son of Mario and Peach! Your dad told me about you. He said you were the most special out of his seven children, even with that shrunken bladder of yours.", Dr. Iris said. Ricotta blushed. "Y-yeah. Ever since I was born, I've had this problem. Getting toilet trained was impossible for me, so… this was the only option.", Ricotta admitted. Suddenly, Ben's phone rang. "Huh… why would Dawn be Facetiming me in the middle of the night, especially when there's a storm out?", Ben wondered. He took the phone call. "Hi, Dawn!", Ben cheerfully said. "Ben, you're probably wondering why I'm calling you at this hour…", Bellwether nervously said. "Yeah… why?", Ben asked.

"My house is flooding!", Dawn screamed. She showed him that she was standing on the top of a ladder, water rising around her. "HELP!", Dawn begged him, before she dropped the phone. The connection was cut a few seconds after the phone fell into the water. "We have to help her!", Alex determinedly said. Ben nodded in response. "She lives a few houses down from ours!", Dr. Iris told them. "When two souls combine forces, the power of ZEXAL is revealed!", Ben and Alex yelled in unison, performing ZEXAL Morph. Alex dove in the house through the chimney, swam through the house, grabbed Bellwether (who had drank a experimental water breathing potion provided to her by Melissa Iris, but it would only have lasted her fifteen minutes), kicked the door down, and the house's water level returned to normal. Alex and Ben disengaged ZEXAL. "Ben… I was thinking about running for mayor again. Would you… be my head advisor?", Dawn asked. Ben ruffled Dawn's wool. "Of course, girl.", Ben smiled.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I've been pretty busy. More like my parents and Skillsprout therapist are being total _dicks_ to me. They grounded me for a whole week just because my therapist said that I needed to 'improve myself'! How stupid is that? I managed to get priveleges back this weekend, but you'll have to wait quite a while for the next chapter on this.

Dawn Bellwether- You think that your parents are bad, Ben? Mine are much worse.

Me: Really?

Dawn- They were mentally unstable, so I had to live with relatives who had a tiger for an adopted son.

Me: Ouch.

Dawn- He was very abusive, in all kinds of ways. He scratched me, bit me... (starts sobbing) One night, I woke up, and he was taking my clothes off, and did horrible things to me. That was one of the main reasons why I developed such a strong hatred for predators. Because I felt that they'd always take advantage of us prey. (at this point, she's in hysterics) You won't d-d-do that sort of thing to me, would you, B-B-Ben?

Me: Don't worry, Dawn. I would never let anyone harm you. Anyways, PVZBrony, signing off!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon


	18. First Time Actually Running For Mayor

Dawn woke up in Dr. Iris's bedroom; she had been sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor. She got up, and went into the kitchen. Alex was already awake, fixing her some scrambled eggs for breakfast. "Ooh, I love eggs! They're my favorite! How did you know?", Dawn asked. Alex flashed her his all-knowing-smile. "If I had just gotten my house flooded, then this is what I would eat, too.", Alex told her. Dawn giggled. She ate her breakfast, while Ben chowed down on his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Alex was sipping his tea, when Judy called Ben. "Hi, Judy!", Ben cheerfully said. The human put the ZPD's first rabbit cop on speakerphone.

"Hi Ben! I have some bad news…", Judy uneasily said. "Well, what's the bad news, my cute little bunny?", Ben inquisitively questioned. "It's the chief. He's demanded to see you and Alex. As in, right now.", Judy responded. Alex spit his tea out onto Ricotta's face. "I'm going to go and get a towel.", Ricotta sighed, her face dripping with tea. "But we didn't do anything wrong!", Alex protested. "We'd better go and see what Bogo wants. Besides, the ZPD is on our way to the town hall.", Ben said. They got to the ZPD. Judy waved to Ben as he and Alex walked to Bogo's office. "What did we do wrong, sir?", Ben formally asked the police chief. "You and Alex did nothing wrong. In fact, I'm amazed. You two and Judy were able to stop Logan all by yourselves!", Bogo complimented them. Ben nodded.

"You're very stressed. You haven't been sleeping very well. Something's troubling you.", Alex noted. Bogo was shocked. "How did you know?", Bogo gaped. "Your eyes are red, so that means you've been crying a lot. And there are bags under your eyes, too. May I be so bold as to ask what's on your mind?", Alex said. Bogo let out a long sigh. "You may not have known this, but I was supposed to have died when Logan blew up the police station. But thanks to Dr. Iris, we were brought back. Therapy isn't helping. I want to retire.", Bogo explained. "Retire?! But who will lead the ZPD, if you're not here?!", Ben exclaimed. "Didn't Judy become the police chief the first time Logan broke out?", Alex remembered. "Yes, but she's not ready for that. But there was another time. I was forced to step down as police chief, and a female wolf became Chief. She was Chief Sheen. This was during the Gazelle kidnapping case.", Bogo continued. "And… how do we come into play? What's our role in this?", Ben asked. "You, human, aren't playing a role. Alex, however… I'm offering you a job on the force.", Bogo told him.

"Me?! You want an albino wolf on the ZPD? With all due respect, sir-", Alex began. "Alex, being an albino only makes you even more of a enigma. You've spent most of your life on the streets, learning skills from all manners of animals, whether they be good or bad. You have a better understanding of how a criminal's mind works, because you learned from them.", Bogo said. Bogo uncurled his palm, revealing a ZPD badge. "This is my final request as chief of the ZPD. You'll be working with Judy and Nick, helping them make the world a better place. Please, Alex.", Bogo begged. Alex thought about it for a moment, then took the badge. "I'll do it! For a better world, and for the sake of the citizens of this city! I swear to protect this city, and will never give up!", Alex vowed.

"Excellent! Put on your uniform, and then we'll go break the news to the rest of the officers.", Bogo clapped. Ben checked his watch. "Jeez! Look at the time! I gotta take Dawn to the mayor's office!", Ben exclaimed. Ben and Bellwether rushed to the town hall. After she signed her name to enter the campaign, they were walking out of the town hall, when they bumped into a white lion. Bellwether's papers scattered everywhere.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!", the lion who they had bumped into apologized. He helped her gather up the papers. "It's okay, that happened a lot to me when I was assistant mayor… to… _Lionheart_? Is that really you?", Bellwether gasped. The resemblance was uncanny. "Oh, you're Bellwether? Hi, my name is Kimba. Lionheart's my dad.", Kimba introduced himself. "Why are you here?", Bellwether uneasily asked. "To run for mayor, of course. I assume that's why you're here as well? So you can eradicate all predators from the city?", Kimba dryly asked. "Hey, she's a changed animal now.", Ben growled, hand moving towards his sword. "This… this is my first time actually running for anything. I only had a taste of politics when I was in office. So technically, this is the first time I'm actually running for the mayor's office.", Bellwether blushed. Kimba smiled, his teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Well then! Sorry that we have to run against each other; you seem like such a nice girl. Also, sorry about the accusations. I should warn you that not many predators will be enthusiastic about you running for mayor. Anyways, I'll see you in the campaign.", Kimba said, ruffling her wool. Normally, Bellwether would explode at this, but she giggled. The white lion took his leave. "God, he was hot!", Bellwether exclaimed. "Oooh, does my sheepy have a crush on him?", Ben teased. Bellwether's cheeks turned pink. "That was the most debonair male animal I've ever met. I would've never guessed that he was Lionheart's son!", Bellwether replied.

"I want to break the news to my cousin. Come on, she's sleeping in her new boyfriend's truck.", Bellwether urged. "No need to!", Pammy yelled. Finnick and Pammy pulled up in his van, music blasting. Finnick rolled down the window, paused the music, and took off his sunglasses. "I got bad news for you, girl. Jack Savage is running against you!", Finnick yelled.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Congrats to Zootopia on winning the Academy award! This means we have a chance at getting a sequel to the movie!

Kimba- I wasn't in it, and I'm still proud of the fact that it won!

Bellwether- Who is this Jack Savage guy, anyways? He sounds kinda sketchy…

Kimba- Yeah, he's supposedly a ex-spy for the ZBI. And he has a way with the ladies.

Me: I'll answer your questions in the next chapter, guys! This is PVZBrony, signing off!

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, Kimba Lionheart, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox, Casandra Antartica, and Chief Sheen are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V

Kimba- Whoever voiced Kion from The Lion King: Return of The Roar (the new Lion King tv series on Disney Junior)

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure


	19. Author's Note

Hey guys, it's PVZBrony here! Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter; rather, it's a explaination of why I haven't posted a new chapter.

Dawn: Yeah, we all want to get our question on Jack Savage answered!

Me: Sorry, Dawn!

Judy: Oh, hush, Bellwether.

Nick: I'm sure Ben has a perfectly reasonable explanation of why he hasn't updated his fanfiction.

Alex: Well, Dawn, everyone has their own life.

Me: I can't work on this every day. Plus, I had a wonderful idea.

Ethan: And I'm helping him with it! We're going to be making...

Amenii: Insert obligatory pause for dramatic effect!

(Nera laughs)

Me: AN UNDERTALE FAN FILM! Directed and written up by yours truly!

(Annie, Casandra, Blossom, Archer, Pizla, the FNAF gang Leah, Wayne, and Ricky clap)

Sandy: This will be a news scoop that'll make headlines for sure!

RakTizon: Make it of the genocide route! Blood and death everywhere!

(Alex kicks RakTizon out of the chapter)

Everyone else: **Thank** you!

Me: So anyways, I'm going to be focusing on writing the script of the Undertale movie. If you guys want to help with voice acting or animating, feel free to PM me about it. I gotta get going. This is PVZBrony, signing out! See you guys next time!

(Judy hugs Ben)

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, Kimba Lionheart, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Sandy Catzenberg is created by JackorJohn on Deviantart and she is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Annie Fox, Casandra Antartica, and Chief Sheen are created by TheWarriorDogs on Deviantart and they are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Archer is created by oleedueolo on Deviantart and is used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Nera and Amenii are created by Code-Shark on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Pizla is created by PizlaPizzaBear on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Logan Wolfgang and RakTizon are created by Giorou on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

Freddy Fazbear and the other members of the Fazbear Gang are INSPIRED, not CREATED by, the Five Nights at Freddy's video game series

Thanks to Scott Cawthon for creating FNAF

Thanks to Bryon Howard, Rich Moore, and everyone else for creating Zootopia

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V

Kimba- Whoever voiced Kion from The Lion King: Return of The Roar (the new Lion King tv series on Disney Junior)

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from Sonic X

Raymond- Unknown

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from Beyblade Metal Fusion

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM


	20. Attack of the Jack Savage Fanclub

"Jack Savage?", Ben asked Finnick confusedly. "You don't know who motherfucking Jack Savage is?", Finnick demanded. "Calm down, sweetie!", Pammy urged. "Sorry, girl. Anyways, Jack Savage is the best ZBI agent in existence! Then he retired from the agency. And now, he's running for mayor! I gotta tell you, I don't like this one bit.", Finnick explained. Ben and Bellwether worked on campaigning to the people, and Dawn was getting mixed support. It was getting late out. Ben and Dawn were driving down a lonely back road, when all of a sudden, something jumped onto the hood of the car! Dawn screamed, and Ben pulled the car over to a screeching halt. The figure jumped back into the shadows. "Damn, I left my sword back at Mom's!", Ben swore. "Here, take this. It's not much, but at least it's a weapon.", Bellwether said, giving him a baseball bat. Dawn grabbed a can of spray paint, and shook it up.

" _That's_ your weapon? A can of fricking _spray_ _paint_?", Ben asked in disbelief. "Hey, my cousin Pammy taught me that paint can be a good weapon.", Dawn said. They got out of the car. "Whoever's out there, SHOW YOURSELF!", Ben called out. Eight young female teen bunnies jumped in front of them. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with us?", Dawn demanded. "We're just a fraction of the Jack Savage Yandere Club!", one bunny girl said. "Oh god, it's a horde of fangirls!", Ben groaned. "Jack-senpai asked us to take you guys down!", another bunny told them. Dawn's eyes widened in fear when she heard the word 'senpai'. "Why would Jack Savage want us severely injured?", Ben asked, scratching his head in confusion. "It's politics! If I get injured during my campaign, then I'm not allowed to continue running for mayor!", Bellwether realized.

"Wait a second, these are just bunnies. I doubt that they'll be able to do much harm-", Ben began. In response, one of the bunnies karate chopped a block of wood in half. "OH SHIT!", Ben yelled. The bunnies advanced on them. Ben and Bellwether were backed into a corner. "Stay back! I've got, um… protagonist bullshit powers and stuff!", Ben stammered. They heard a extremely loud roar, one that chilled Bellwether to the bone. She had heard a similar roar before many times when she was assistant mayor. The Jack Savage fangirls scampered away in fear. "MOMMY!", Bellwether screamed. Kimba emerged from the edge of the alleyway.

"Kimba? You… saved us?", Ben said, surprised. "Wouldn't me falling out of the campaign improve yours?", Bellwether asked the white lion, confused. "That's not playing fair. If I earn the title of mayor, then I need to do it fair and square. And… I'm starting to think that you're right about predator and prey being treated equally.", Kimba said. Dawn blushed. Ben got a call on his cell phone from Alex. "Hey, Alex! I didn't expect a call from you so soon, especially since you just started on the ZPD-", Ben started to talk. "Ben! Something's happened at Judy's apartment!", Alex yelled over the phone. "I'm coming, Judy!", Ben shouted. He then turned to Kimba. "Take care of her; my girlfriend's in trouble!", Ben told Kimba. Kimba gave the human a salute. Ben ran to Judy's apartment.

* * *

Credits

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, Kimba Lionheart, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Pammy is created by UzuriMia on Deviantart and she's used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

Voice Actors

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Luna- Jill Frappier as Luna from Sailor Moon

Ethan- Matt Shipman as Shay Obsidian from Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V

Kimba- Whoever voiced Kion from The Lion King: Return of The Roar (the new Lion King tv series on Disney Junior)

Amenii- Angelique Shie as Judy Hopps from Boys Like You fan-animation and Return to Zootopia Fan-Film

Nera- Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi from The Lion King

Satina- Anne Hathaway as Jewel from Rio

Sandy- Annice Moriarty as Angela Raines from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Annie Fox- Jennifer Lopez

Casandra- Emily Osment

Maridoe- Kate Micucci as Sadie from Steven Universe

Leah- Shailene Woodley as Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars

Wayne- Ansel Elgort as Augustus Waters from The Fault In Our Stars

Archer- Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6

Pizla- Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose from Sonic X

Raymond- Unknown

Logan Wolfgang- Carman Melville as Ryuga from Beyblade Metal Fusion

RakTizon- Michael Smith as Vetrix from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Sonata- Tabitha St. Germain as Lotus Blossom from MLP:FiM

Pammy- Colleen Villard as Sora from Digimon Adventure

Primrose- Andrea Libman as Fluttershy from MLP:FiM


	21. The Feral Bunny

Ben burst through the apartment doors. "What the hell happened to Judy, Alex?", Ben demanded. "I don't know! All I know is that Judy called Nick, begging for help!", Alex threw his paws up in the air. "Sorry, Alex.", Ben apologized. "I called you because all the other officers are busy on other cases. The receptionist downstairs said that the last person to leave her apartment was none other than Jack Savage.", Alex explained. Ben's eyes burned.

"If he laid a single _paw_ on her, I'll make sure he will _NEVER_ sleep again!", Ben angrily vowed. Alex unlocked the door using his claw as a bobby pin. Ben whistled in admiration. "Ready?", Alex whispered. Ben braced himself, then nodded. Alex slowly opened the door. The room looked like there had been a miniature tornado in there, or some other destructive force. Ben heard growling, and looked at Alex, silently asking him if he was the one making the noise. Alex shook his head no. Suddenly, something jumped at them! It was Judy!

"ABORT! ABORT!", Alex yelled. The albino wolf grabbed his human friend and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door shut. "That bastard, Jack Savage! He must have given her some Night Howler!", Ben cussed. Alex elbowed Ben. "Focus, Benjamin. I know the real Judy is still in there somewhere.", Alex ordered. "Are you saying she's been _cloned_?", Ben spat. "No. I must imagine that you've never been under the effects of Night Howlers. So let me explain. You can somewhat control your actions at first, but the longer that you're under the effects of the drug, the less control you have over your body. Your conscious mind becomes trapped, begging helplessly for your body to not hurt anyone. Only extremely strong feelings can bring you out of the state without the antidote.", Alex explained. Ben ran in and hugged Judy as tightly as he could. After about 40 seconds of holding her, Ben dropped her.

"It's not working!", Ben cried out. Judy pounced on him. She started tearing Ben's clothes to shreds, and bit into his arm. "ALEX!", Ben screamed. Alex's mind was racing, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, he recalled one of his learnings from Ricky a few years ago…

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

"Alex, you have done well learning music from me. Quite skilled. We play completely different instruments; I play the shamisen, you play the ocarina, yet you catch on so fast.", Ricky smiled at the young albino wolf. He strummed a chord on the guitar-like instrument. Alex nodded his head enthusiastically. "It is time I teach you more about the ocarina I gave you. It's special. It will always return to it's rightful owner. And, if you play the right songs on it, it will invoke the musical instrument's hidden power.", Ricky began. Alex gazed at the ocarina. "You're giving something this important to… _me?_ ", Alex asked in wonder. "It feels as if you are the new rightful owner. Now, listen carefully. I will teach you a song of healing. Play it when you encounter those who are not in their right mind.", Ricky said. He started playing his shamisen...

* * *

 *****Present*****

"Alex, stop standing there and SAVE ME!", Ben yelled. Alex pulled out his ocarina, pressed it to his lips, and began playing the Song of Healing. As he played his song, Judy became subdued, and when the song was over, she was back to her proper state of mind. Ben was a bloody mess. He was cut in several places; thankfully, none of his wounds were major. "Heal Ben!", Judy pleaded. Alex spat his saliva into his paws, rubbed them together, and started rubbing the human's wounds. "Canine spit has been proven to have healing properties.", Alex told Judy. "God, that Jack Savage is a PERVERT!", Judy groaned. "What?!", Ben gasped. Judy started to tell them of her ordeal with Jack Savage earlier that night...

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

Judy and Jack Savage were sitting in her apartment. "Let me tell you something, Judy. You're like a celebrity. Almost as popular as I am. You don't know how many fanboys you've got.", Jack started. "I've got enough already.", Judy sighed. "If you'd announce that you were voting for me, then you'd be a huge influence for my campaign.", Jack offered. "Isn't that unfair? Besides, I'm only one mammal. Maybe you could ask Gazelle-", Judy said. "I'll sweeten the deal.", Jack snarled, unnerving the ZPD cop. He started stripping. "I'm sure you won't turn down _this_. You can come and lie down in this bed with me.", Jack said. "Are you trying to seduce me? I already have a boyfriend!", Judy gawked in horror. Jack's expression turned to one of anger. "I can't believe you, Judy. You're going out with that fox of yours, aren't you?", Jack angrily said. "No.. I'm going out with Ben.", Judy sputtered. Jack blinked twice, then hissed. "That's even worse! You're going out with a creature that eats other animals!", Jack roared. Then a thought occurred to him. "Here, Judy. Have a blueberry.", Jack smirked, throwing it at her. Judy tried to catch it, but it spattered her foot. Judy immediately realized that she had gotten a Night Howler. "You… My friends will catch you…", Judy groaned, starting to convulse. "Maybe I'll go and give Amenii a visit.", Jack said aloud, before leaving her in a heap on the ground. Judy locked the door so she wouldn't be able to escape, and grabbed her police radio. "This is an emergency! Nick... Alex... someone! Send someone to my apartment…", Judy gasped, before she went completely savage.

* * *

 *****Author's Note*****

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! I've been SUPER busy, and I'm sad to say that the next chapter of Rebirth probably won't come to until after spring break, because I'm going to Disney World!

Judy: Maybe we can see each other there, Ben!

Me: Yeah, I hope so! I have big plans for this so stay tuned! This is PVZBrony, signing out! And Happy St. Patrick's Day! I'll try to make a Easter special in time!

* * *

 **Credits**

Blossom Stenchington, Ben, Sonata, Raymond, Dr. Iris, Cori, Ethan, Mozzi, Orga, Parmez, Fefe, Brie, Provo, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Ricotta, Kimba Lionheart, and Alex Moon are all MY OCs, and you DO NOT have permission to use them in your fanfictions unless I say so

Leah, Wayne and Ricky are created by Scared2dream on Deviantart and are used WITH PERMISSION from the original creator

* * *

 **Voice Actors**

Blossom- Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Alex Moon- Dan Green as Yami Yugi from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _Duel_ _Monsters_

Ben- Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo from _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_


End file.
